1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tufted nonwoven, a bonded nonwoven, methods for their manufacture and uses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 00/12800 discloses a nonwoven primary carpet backing comprising thermoplastic polymer filaments or fibers bonded by means of a binder polymer, wherein the backing comprises at least a distinguishable thermoplastic woven layer, a distinguishable thermoplastic continuous layer, or a distinguishable nonwoven layer also comprising filaments or fibers bonded by means of a binder polymer. If the primary carpet backing is tufted, an increased stitch lock (stitch holding) is observed however in combination with a reduced delamination strength of the backing.
US 2002/0144490 discloses a fiber spinning process for manufacturing a web of fibers comprising a homogeneous mixture of fibers of different characteristics. Bicomponent fibers having a common core polymer and different sheath polymers can be extruded from alternate spinneret orifices in the same die plate. Products formed from the improved mixed fiber technology are useful as high efficiency filters in various environments, coalescent filters, reservoirs for marking and writing instruments, wicks and other elements designed to hold and transfer liquids for medical and other applications, heat and moisture exchangers and other diverse fibrous matrices.